


Invaders

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for picfic, Section7mfu (LJ)<br/>Illya and Napoleon are watching the sky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invaders

 

“Are you sure you want to keep going?”

The voice was slightly trembling and the man looked at them expectantly.

“Of course, we want to! You're the one who called for us!”

“Yes, but... but...”, he bit his lips, “I thought you'd be more...”

“Are you afraid?”, the blond man asked flatly.

“Hem... no... I mean... no...”

“You are...”, the blond stated. “Napoleon, we should leave him here.”

“Here?” The man yelped in a panic; “Alone?” He was on the edge of bursting into tears.

Napoleon Solo frowned and leaned forward, with the hardly benign expression he held in store for the villains. The man shivered and for a split second, he considered the idea of running away, as far as possible... But... twilight gave way to night. So... no.

“Get in the car. We'll be back in a few hours.”

“Ye...e...s, sir”

“And don't even think of it...” The blond man was waving the key. “Don't try to start it up. It won't work!”

The two agents walked up the slope. At the very top of the hill, they looked around at an amazing landscape, gray stones, white sand gleaming by the moonlight, spotted with dark bushes. Twinkling stars...

“I wonder why the Old Man sent us here...” Napoleon muttered.

“Investigating...”

The older agent rolled his eyes. His partner was looking up, studying the sky with... Oh, no, Napoleon thought... with this very special boyish delight, blue eyes wide open...

“Frankly, Illya, this... this is just a bad joke!”

The Russian sighed. “ We are not the only living creatures in the universe, Napoleon. It's probably full of intelligent beings and it's fascinating to think that some day...”

“Illya, please...”

The blond shook his head theatrically. Suddenly, he pointed a finger at a spot, somewhere behind Napoleon who shrugged his shoulders in dismay.

“Please... Illya...”

“Look... No, it isn't a UFO... Just headlights... It's a car. I wonder where they are going, though. I saw it... It's a dead-end... Napoleon?”

Gaping, Napoleon Solo was staring at a spot, behind his partner who shrugged his shoulders in dismay.

“Napoleon, please...”

Said Napoleon put his hand on the blond head and forced the Russian to pivot.

It was circular. Silvery. It looked like a... a very big flying... saucer. It flew in the air, both slowly and incredibly fast, unexpectedly silent, except for a strange whirring.

“Fascinating...”, Illya whispered.

“Napoleon took his communicator; “Open chann... What the hell...?”

Two men in black suits and sunglasses appeared from nowhere. They stood in front of them, smiling.

“Mr. Solo? Mr. Kuryakin?” The older man waved a strange device. “Your attention, please?”

Flash.

 

***

 

 

The two UNCLE agents walked down the slope.

“At least, it was a nice stroll...”

“A stroll? Wasted time, that's what it was!” Napoleon pulled the car door open and barked, “Hey, where are you?”

A head craned from the backseat.

“Did... did you see them?”

The blond agent put his finger on his lips and the man cowered hastily on the seat, while a fuming Napoleon got in the car.

“Nothing! We just saw... nothing! Hope you enjoyed yourself, guy, because, let me tell you...”

“Shhh, Napoleon... you're terrifying him...”

 

***

 

“So, you didn't see anything, gentlemen? Really?” Alexander Waverly was almost disappointed.

“No, sir. They were probably fried and had hallucination... We watched the sky for hours and... nothing.”

“Not even a shooting star...”, the Russian added softly.

Alexander Waverly dismissed his agents and sighed, taking a newspaper from a drawer

 

“ **Flying Saucers: The Invaders are here?**

_An architect, David Vincent has seen them. For him, it began one lost night on a lonely country road, looking for a shortcut that he never found....”_

 


End file.
